computervisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to this new Computer Vision Wikia, the free-content portal on all aspects of Vision and Image Processing. This is a Wiki so anyone can edit it! You may submit articles, useful images and code samples. We began on March 31st 2005 and are currently working on articles. : This Wikia has just begun so we need lots of help and lots of work done. Check out this and this, and get editing! Techniques | Computer languages | Compression | Hardware | Mathematics | Research Institutions | Industry | Publications | Biology | To Do... What is Computer Vision Computer vision is the science (some say art) of programming a computer to process, and ultimately understand, images and video. It can be viewed as signal processing applied to 2D (images), 3D (videos), or higher dimensions. Computer Vision is one of the ultimate unsolved problems in computer science, and solving it, or even small parts of it, creates exciting new possibilities in technology, engineering and even entertainment. Today's examples run from visual aids for the blind, to robotics, to the new Sony Eye Toy! The future of this quickly developing field is only limited by our imagination. Computer vision links * Computer Vision Online in this website, you can find links about different aspects of computer vision including softwares, hardwares, datasets, groups, events, jobs and much more. Conferences This is a list of the most prominent conferences within the field of Computer vision, Pattern recognition and to some extent image processing. Upcoming *IWSSIP 2010 Conference, Rio de Janeiro, RJ, Brazil *CVPR 2009 Conference, Miami, Florida, USA. Recent *CVPR 2008 Conference - Anchorage, Alaska, june 24-26. *FGR2006 - Automatic Face and Gesture Recognition, Southampton, UK, April 10-12, 2006 *VS-PETS 2005 - Visual Surveillance and Performance Evaluation of Tracking and Surveillance, 15-16 October 2005, Beijing, China *IVCNZ2005 - Image and Vision Computing New Zealand http://www.cs.otago.ac.nz/ivcnz05/ * Computer Vision Conferences Mirrored at Computer Vision Conferences Mirror **Paper Deadlines for the Major Computer Vision Meetings Mirrored at Paper Deadlines for the Major Computer Vision Meetings *Conference List * List of computer vision conferences Related conferences * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision (ICCV) ** ICCV 2011 Barcelona, Spain. ** ICCV 2009 Kyoto, Japan. ** ICCV 2007 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. October 14-21 ** ICCV 2005 Beijing, China. October 15-21 ** ICCV 2003 Nice, France. October 13-16 ** ICCV 2001 Vancouver, Canada. July 9-12 * European Conference on Computer Vision (ECCV) ** ECCV 2010 Heraklion, Crete. September ** ECCV 2008 Marseille, France. October 12 - 18 ** ECCV 2006 Graz, Austria. May 7 - 13 ** ECCV 2004 Prague, Czech Republic. May 11-14 ** ECCV 2002 Copenhagen, Denmark. May 27 - June 2. * Asian Conference on Computer Vision (ACCV) ** ACCV 2007 Tokyo, Japan. November 18-22 ** ACCV 2006 Hyderabad, India. January 13-16 ** ACCV 2004, Korea ** ACCV 2002 Melbourne, Australia. January 22-25 * IEEE Pacific-Rim Symposium on Image and Video Technology (PSIVT) ** PSIVT 2010 Singapore, Singapore, November 14-17 ** PSIVT 2009 Tokyo, Japan, January 13-16 ** PSIVT 2007 Santiago, Chile, December 17-19 ** PSIVT 2006 Hsinchu, Taiwan, December 11-13 * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR) ** CVPR main homepage ** CVPR 2009 Miami, USA. June ** CVPR 2008 Anchorage, USA. June 24-26 ** CVPR 2007 Minneapolis, USA. June 18-23 ** CVPR 2006 New York, USA. June 17-22 ** CVPR 2005 San Diego, USA. June 20-25 ** CVPR 2004 Washington DC, USA. June 27-July 2 ** CVPR 2003 Madison, USA June 16-22 ** CVPR 2001 Kauai, USA Dec 9-14 ** CVPR 2000 Hilton Head, USA June 13-15 ** CVPR 1999 Ft. Collins, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1999 Santa Barbara, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1997 San Juan, Puerto Rico, June 17-19 ** CVPR 1996 San Francisco, CA, USA June 18-20 ** CVPR 1994 Seattle, WA, USA * IEEE Virtual Reality International Conference (VRIC) ** IEEE VRIC main homepage. Collaboration with IEEE France and ACM SIGGRAPH ** IEEE VRIC 2009, Laval Virtual, France, 2009 April 22-26 ** IEEE VRIC 2008, Laval Virtual, France, 2008 April 9-13 * IEEE International Conference on Pattern Recognition (ICPR) ** ICPR 2010 Istanbul, Turkey. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2008 Tampa, USA. December 8-11 ** ICPR 2006 Hong Kong, China. August 20-24 ** ICPR 2004 Cambridge, UK. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2002 Québec, Canada. August 11-15 * International Computer Vision Summer Schools ** ICVSS 2007 - Detection, Recognition and Segmentation in Context ** ICVSS 2008 - Recontruction and Recognition ** ICVSS 2009 - Machine Learning for Computer Vision Closely related conferences * IEEE International Conference on Image Processing (ICIP) ** ICIP 2010 Hong Kong. September 12-15 ** 2009 Cairo, Egypt. November 7-11 ** ICIP 2008 San Diego, USA. October 12-15 ** ICIP 2007 San Antonio,USA. September 16-19 ** ICIP 2006 Atlanta, USA. October 8-11 ** ICIP 2005 Genova, Italy. September 11-14 * IEEE International Conference Computer Graphics, Imaging and Visualization (CGIV) ** CGIV 2008 Penang, Malaysia, August 25-28 ** CGIV 2007 Bangkok, Thailand, August 14-17 ** CGIV 2006 Sydney, Australia, July 26-28 ** CGIV 2005 Beijing, China, July 26-29 * Computer Analysis of Images and Patterns (CAIP) ** CAIP main homepage ** CAIP 2009 Münster, Germany, September ** CAIP 2007 Vienna, Austria, August 27-29 ** CAIP 2005 Paris, France, September 5-8 ** CAIP 2003 Groningen, The Netherlands, August 25-27 * International Workshop on Advanced Image Technology (IWAIT) ** IWAIT 2010 Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia January 11-12 ** IWAIT 2008 Hsinchu, Taiwan January 7-8 ** IWAIT 2007 Bangkok, Thailand January 8-9 ** IWAIT 2006 Okinawa, Japan January 9-10 ** IWAIT 2005 Jeju, Korea January 10-11 ** IWAIT 2004 NUS, Singapore January 12-13 ** IWAIT 2003 Nagasaki, Japan January 21-22 ** IWAIT 2002 Hualien, Taiwan January 16-19 ** IWAIT 2001 Taejon, Korea February ** IWAIT 2000 Fujisawa, Japan January ** IWAIT 1999, Taiwan January 20-21 ** IWAIT 1998, Korea * Indian Conference on Computer Vision, Graphics and Image Processing (ICVGIP) ** ICVGIP main homepage ** ICVGIP 2008 Bhubaneswar, December 16-19 ** ICVGIP 2006 Madurai, December 13-16 ** ICVGIP 2004 Calcutta, December 16-18 ** ICVGIP 2002 Ahmedabad, December 16-18 * GraphiCon — International Conference on Computer Graphics & Vision ** GraphiCon main homepage ** GraphiCon 2008 Moscow, June 23-27 ** GraphiCon 2007 Moscow, June 23-27 Databases *i-LIDS - Imagery Library for Intelligent Detection Systems (maintained by HOSDB - Home Office Scientific Development Branch, UK) *CAVIAR - Context Aware Vision using Image-based Active Recognition Table Of Contents List of CV topics Related journals IJCV - International Journal of Computer Vision TPAMI Transactions - Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence AHCI - International Journal of Advances in Human-Computer Interaction * en:Languages ru:Русский * Category:Requesting a wiki Category:Languages